Transparent conductive laminates, in which a transparent conductive film is provided on an electrically insulating transparent substrate made of e.g. polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or glass, have been widely used as a material for forming electrodes and wires that are required to be transparent. Examples thereof include drive electrodes for display elements such as a liquid crystal display device or an electroluminescent element, window electrodes for photoelectric conversion elements such as a solar battery, a transparent electrode film for a coordinate input device such as a touch panel, and the like.
There are known methods for forming a transparent conductive film on a transparent substrate such as a vacuum deposition method, an ion plating method, a sputtering method, a CVD method, and so on. However, from a perspective of securing uniformity and adhesiveness of the film to the substrate, a sputtering method is regarded as preferable (Patent Literature 1).